devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Francoise Arnoul (009 vs. Devilman)
Francoise Arnoul aka Cyborg 003 is one of the team members of the 00 Cyborgs from the Cyborg 009 franchise created by Shotaro Ishinomori. She is a supporting character in the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA film. 003 is voiced by Super Sentai actress Mao Ichimichi and by Stephanie Sheh in the English dub. Backstory Francoise Arnoul was a young Parisian dancer who dreamed of being a professional ballerina, but she was abducted by agents of Black Ghost while walking home from a recital with her older brother. She was surgically altered and became the third prototype of Black Ghost's 00 series Cyborgs. She broke free from her captors and fought alongside her team to stop Black Ghost. She grew emotionally close to the other cyborgs, especially Joe, which has resulted in an on-again, off-again romantic relationship with him. Appearance Francoise has blond hair with a red hairband, green eyes, and a lean figure. She usually wears a female double breasted military uniform with gold buttons, a yellow scarf, black boots and a gun holster around her waist which carries her Super Gun. Personality Francoise is a gentle and loving person with a pacifistic nature, preferring to try and reason with her enemies, but will fight if there is no other choice. She is often the "big sister" of the team, often caring for 001 when he is sleeping. She cares deeply for Joe Shimamura and has had romantic relationships with him, though both are sometimes too shy to convey their feelings to each other. Abilities Francoise has cybernetics that make her a "human radar", giving her the ability to act as the team's reconnaissance and warn them of incoming danger or coordinate the team on enemy locations so they can plan battle strategies on the fly. 003 can also connect with a high-tech computer to track down a target showing a competence in computer science. *'Cybernetic Enhanced Hearing:' 003 can hear sounds from miles away. This is useful for warning her teammates of incoming fire or locating hidden objects or targets. *'Enhanced Vision:' 003's eyes have built-in night vision, x-ray and telescopic functions. This can be used to locate an attacker, see through structures to find weak points or to see oncoming enemies from miles away. It can also be used to see through cloaking devices like the one used on Dr. Adams' base as well as provide data about a subject. *'Cybernetic Superhuman Strength:' 003 is not as strong as her male teammates due to the fact she preceded 005's strength enhancement technology, but does possess some degree of superhuman strength from her cybernetics. *'Marksmanship': 003 thanks in part to her cybernetic senses make her a decent shot, using them in conjunction with her Super Gun to shoot down a demon as well as 0017's projectiles. History 003 at the start of the OVA could only watch 009 fight against Apollo on Magma until the island's destruction, which the cyborgs escaped from on the Dolphin. At Dr. Gilmore's house, Francoise and the others are relaxing until 001 detects a "devil" in a faraway Japan with his ESP. 003 helped search for this mysterious being using a supercomputer while the others go out. Eventually, she finds a video feed of the Devil Man and goes out with Joe to find out more about him. Francoise's senses detect the presence of Lilith nearby the area while also locating the Devilman. 003 remains behind while 009 fights him. During the fight, 003 tries to go to 009's aid but came upon when both combatants had lost an arm with Francoise calling out to Joe. Francoise helps get Joe back to the base for repairs and is there when he recovers. The others bring up intel about the High-Teen Number Cyborgs as well as Dr. Adams so the cyborgs decide to locate their enemy's base. However, they are ambushed by illusions conjured by the demon Lilith. Being a woman, 003 wasn't affected by the trick and braced for impact when the Dolphin was brought down. Outside, 003 used her abilities to help fight off Lilith and her minions while shooting one down. She later uses her cybernetics to find Dr. Adams' base with the cyborgs encountering the High-Teens. 003, using the data the team received from their last battle directs the others to positions and points to hold off the High-Teen Cyborgs until a Negative Energy surge disabled the enemy cyborgs healing abilities, and were decimated by the Cyborg Daemon Azazel. 003 would see Devilman and his allies off as she and the other cyborgs went back to their home until notified by Black Ghost activity. Trivia *Her english voice actress is well known for the role of Orihime Inoue from the popular anime/manga Bleach. Interestingly enough, Johnny Yong Bosch, the voice of Joe Shimamura/009, also voices the character Ichigo Kurosaki of the same anime. What is interesting about this, however, is that where Jo and Francoise are romantically involved, both Orihime and Ichigo are officially married by the end of their respective series. Gallery 13.png|Francoise and Joe 2.png 35.png|003 and 005 sdss.png External Links For more on Francoise visit the Cyborg 009 Wiki. Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Crossover charecters